A Test of Will
by JustAColoradoGirl
Summary: When Sirius Black takes on the challenge of a lifetime, will it pass without consequence or change him completely?
1. A Challenge Did You Say?

Sirius Black sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room near the fire, contemplating who was to be his next victim in his latest scheme and prank. The portrait hole opened and a long dark red haired, bright blue eyed girl crossed the room silently and settled herself into a large cushioned chair. She pulled out a book and began to read, a few strands of dark sleek hair falling in front of her face.  
  
"Rrrrrow. Who is that? Never noticed her before." Sirius piped up,  
looking around  
at his three best friends. His eyes wandered back over to the girl in  
the armchair who was quietly reading her book.  
  
James looked up from his astronomy charts to glance over to where  
Sirius' eyes had fixed themselves.  
  
"Yes...who is that? Quite lovely looking I must say, in a rather dark snotty way I suppose." James commented. He too now, was beginning to stare.  
  
"Drea Malfoy. She is quite good in Defense Against the Dark Arts and seems to be decent in Transfiguration. Quiet one, doesn't seem to have, nor want many friends. I think she prefers to be alone." Remus said, not bothering to glance up from his transfiguration homework. "She's said to be off limits, she's Lucius's sister, you know."  
  
James and Sirius turned to each other, their mischievous minds working quickly. They both grinned and turned to look at Remus, who looked up slowly.  
  
"Malfoy's sister is a Gryffindor? Why hadn't I'd known about this sooner?" Sirius questioned slowly, yet there was a hint of tamed excitement in his voice. His bright blue eyes sparkled, as he awaited Remus's reply.  
  
"Because you are oblivious... What are you two planning this time?" Remus asked cautiously, now looking toward Drea as well.  
  
"Do you know how brilliant it would be to 'capture and tame' the heart Lucius Malfoy's sister? There would be an uproar in the Slytherin house. Snape would be beside himself with envy. Hasn't he always fancied Malfoy's sister?." Sirius replied, his grin now to its full extent of wideness.  
  
"Padfoot you're a genius, it would be the payback of all time for Malfoy, Snape and their pratty mates. You must get her to go out with you." James threw in, becoming more fervent with the idea in every word.  
  
"We're not talking about some animal here. This is a girl, and a risky one at that. You are playing with fire, dear Padfoot, and you're bound to get burned." Remus said a bit icily. James raised his eyebrows and smiled at his light brown haired friend.  
  
"You fancy her don't you Moony?"  
  
"Oh Merlin's bloody beard, no! I do not fancy her. It's just, oh what would you two know? Neither of you can hold a steady girlfriend for more then a week." Remus snapped, picking up his books and heading up towards the dormitories.  
  
"Goodnight" he called shortly and ascended the stair case, books in hand.  
  
"You may be good Padfoot, but you aren't that good. Malfoy's sister would never go out with the likes of you. Do you honestly think she is that oblivious to not realize what you are up to? We are her brother's most despised enemies!" James laughed, raising a brow.  
  
"Alright then, watch and learn." Sirius stated confidently as he made his way over to the armchair.  
  
"Hello Miss, care if I join you?" He said in the most debonair voice he could muster.  
  
Drea hardly looked up when she replied, "That is unnecessary Mr. Black, I know who and what you are, and I most certainly will not be your next victim to another clever prank. Goodnight."  
  
She turned the page to her book and kept on reading, seemingly undisturbed.  
  
Sirius stared for a brief moment in utter shock. It was the first time he had ever been shot down by a girl. Any girl. This Drea was really something. Something about her intrigued him. She was the only girl so far that he had come across, that he could not possess with great ease.  
  
"Well if that is the way you feel Ms. Malfoy, I shall leave you be. But this will not be the last time you encounter Sirius Black. There is something about you that I find quite interesting. Until we meet again...." Sirius recovered, gently taking her hand in his and placing a small kiss upon the back. With one last knee buckling smile, Sirius turned and walked back to the table where James sat in high anticipation, awaiting his friends return.  
  
Drea watched with mild interest as Sirius sat down back down with his mate. She had heard much about the infamous Sirius Black. Handsome as though he certainly was, she swore to herself she would not be his next trophy. She let a small smile escape her lips and closed her book. Tomorrow was bound to be an interesting day. 


	2. One way or Another

Chapter 2: One way or another.  
  
The sun shone brightly through the cracks in the curtains around sirius' 4 poster bed. He opened his eyes lazily and grappled for the edge of his pillow. "No...must.not...wake...too early." he muttered , rolling over sloppily in his sheets.  
  
"Rise and shine pumpkin!" James shouted opening sirius' curtains with great quickness. Sirius thrashed in the light of the sun, finally throwing a pillow at james and missing him terribly.  
  
"Your gonna get it jamsie boy." Sirius croaked, now trying extremely hard to sit up.  
  
"We have double potions with slytherin right after breakfast.. And your sweetie is going to be there.not to mention her brother and Snape." James replied, slipping on his robes and hoisting his book bag over his shoulder. "Get up.. I want food Sirius." James stated  
  
Sirius finally drug himself out of bed and managed to put on his robes. He ran a hand through is longish black hair and grabbed his book bag. "Remus already down there?" he asked heading down the stairs from the dormitory.  
  
They reached the great hall where remus sat all alone. reading a book propped up on a milk jug. They plopped themselves down next to him and began to serve up plates.  
  
"Today should be incredibly amusing." James stated, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Why is that?" remus asked, closing his book and serving himself another plate of potatoes.  
  
"Our very first class is double potions, and I believe Sirius's new prey is in there with us as well...along with her pratty brother and and prat king of all time, snape. I do believe Sirius will try again today, and hope not to be shot down. He took a brutal beating to his pride last night. It was brilliant." James replied, his mouth half full.  
  
"Right. Really Brilliant of you 2 to play a prank on a girl you hardly know..absolutely fantastic. I'm off to the library. " Remus said shortly, then departed from the table, hardly having touched his potatoes.  
  
"Whats gotten into him?" Sirius asked as he watched his friend walk quickly out of the hall.  
  
"No idea." James replied, mouth completely full of food.  
  
They finished their breakfast and heading with the rest of the school down to their classes. They descended the stairs to the dark and eerie dungeon. Walking in side the classroom, james spotted remus and took a seat next to him, Sirius following in suit. Remus sighed as Sirius looked around the classroom, hoping to spot his new "friend".  
  
"There she is.." Sirius whispered as a slim athletically figured dark redhead entered the room. She made her way through the tables, her face expressionless, except for a brief moment when she made eye contact with none other than Sirius. She did not smile, but in Sirius mind a slight grin played across her lips. She shook her head and took a place directly at the table in front of him. "Playing hard to get are we?" Sirius mused to himself.  
  
" that damn Black..what does he think he is bloody playing at? I know about him and the rivalry with my brother. This is all some silly game to get back at lucius. Well I shall have no part in it." Drea explained to herself, as the professor walked in and opened his book.  
  
"we shall be taking notes this session...there will be no brewing today." He called pulling out his wand.  
  
Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment and quill..but instead of beginning to take notes on what was appearing on the board.he started on a note to Drea. He was going to win her heart..one way or another. He finished shortly after and folded it neatly. Silently pulling out his wand he muttered a few words and sent the note floating through the air to Drea. It dropped neatly in her lap and unfolded itself. She stared at it in amazement..then began to read.  
  
Hello Gorgeous.  
  
It is I.. you handsome admirer. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the library this evening for some extensive studying..and of course a little chatting as well? Do send your reply Via floating note.  
  
Yours truly,  
Sirius  
  
Drea reread it once more before she took out another piece of parchment and began to write back. She finished rather quickly and sent it floating back to Sirius... He snatched it out of mid air and opened it eagerly. It Read:  
  
Mr. Black.or.. Sirius as your mates call you,  
  
I will not be made a fool of by the likes of you. I don't know what you are playing at or what you think you can get from me..but it certainly will not work. I will however study with you..if need be..but strictly in an academic school related relationship. Be there at 5:00 and do not be late.  
  
-Drea  
  
Sirius' heart beat quickened and a grin spread wide across his face.  
  
Remus watched knowingly as Sirius read the note. "Damn him." he whispered as Sirius created a misty kiss and sent it over to drea in front of him.  
  
Drea shivered an turned around in her seat to see Sirius grinning widely at her. She scowled quickly and then turned around.  
  
"The game has begun.." Sirius mused, carelessly brushing a hair out of his face. She would soon be his.and malfoy would be in his very palm as well. 


	3. Briliant, bloody brilliant

Chapter 3.. whatever it takes  
  
Sirius took one last look in the floor length mirror and ran a casual hand through his messy black hair. James looked at him with a sly grin playing across his lips.  
  
"you are treading on dangerous soil here, padfoot, but I must say. if you do manage to pull this off.. We will have pulled off the greatest prank of all time! But best of all..it will be on malfoy and snape!" james chided.  
  
Sirius looked down and then back into the mirror.. " malfoy will never get his knickers out of a bundle after I land his vixen of a sister. Our legacy will be set in stone dear prongs."  
  
James patted his best friend on the back as Sirius left the dorm room and made his way down the staircase. He exited through the portrait hole and began to walk rather quickly toward the library. He only had one book under his arm: poetry. Yes he was going to try and win her over with poetry of all things. Little did Sirius know.. That anyone who truly knew drea. would absolutely know for a fact.. That some prat reading a bunch of rhyming little poems.. Would never have a chance in bloody hell of winning her over.  
  
He entered the library and glanced around for his girlfriend to be. he grinned when he found her sitting at a vacant table... with of course.. Her nose in a book.. All alone. He strode up to her in a fashion that was unique to the one and only Sirius Black. He quietly pulled up a chair and sat down across from drea. waiting for her to notice him.  
  
" Hello Mr. black.. Your 2 minutes late. not off to a good start now are we?" Drea said evenly, without even a glance up from her book.  
  
Sirius cringed... 'not good'. he thought as he set his book upside down on the talbe.. Obscuring the title.  
  
"Sorry.. I got preoccupied studying for all my classes to keep my excellent marks up... please forgive me will you? You look stunning tonight, Ms. Malfoy.. Or might I call you Drea?" Sirius said in his most sickening of debonair tones.  
  
"You . studying.. That is a sad statement in itself.. I know all about you mr. black as I have said before... I don't know why you keep on pursuing someone.. Who in fact would never want you.. I hate to burst your buble..or your enormous ego for that matter." drea said in the same even tone..her eyes never faltering from her book.  
  
Sirius' smile fell into a somewhat hurt frown... but he quickly recovered. Someone who doesn't want him.. Blimey o' reilly's knickers.. What a concept. He thought... this was going to be much more of a challenge then he had imagined. He must find a weakness.. someone who knew about this girl.. He had one last resort up his sleeve... he slowly reached for the book but was stopped dead in midair.  
  
"Don't even think about it Mr. black.. If you think you can come here and win me over by reading me some cutsie little poems out of a leather bound book. you are sorely mistaken. I suggest that if you would like to even have a snowballs chance in hell at even getting me to call you by your first name let alone go out on a date with you. you better re -evaluate your strategy. and come back when you wont embarrass the pants off yourself." Drea stated now looking into the very wide open eyes of her fellow classmate.  
  
"how.." Sirius began in amazement.  
  
" how did I know it was poetry? I am not a hermit.. I have talked to some of the girls that have dated the likes of you.. Your poetry book is quite famous you know."  
  
Sirius ginned. he may have been getting his ego torn to shreds but he had to admit.. there was something quite attractive about a feisty girl like drea.  
  
"you fascinate me." Sirius said. a genuine smile lighting up his face as he stared into her entrancing blue yes.  
  
Drea looked back into his eyes.. And felt herself begin to grin..  
  
"Good bye mr. black.." She said in a lighter tone, while gathering up her things. she proceeded out of the library, glancing over her shoulder once.  
  
Sirius sighed... he had to find someone who was close to her.. he needed an inside link..he glanced around the library to see if he was alone... as he finished to the right he spotted none other then his close mate.. Remus with a lanky somewhat plain blonde..  
  
Something clicked.. Remus and Drea are close.. They always seemed to be partners in almost everything. come to think of it. remus spent a lot of his time with the blue eyed vixen. Sirius got up and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and plopping himself down.  
  
Remus looked over at his friend and slightly smiled. "what brings you o such a place Sirius?" he mused... "Oh don't tell me you didn't here my not first but 2nd beating of the ego in 2 days.."  
  
"Now that you mention it.. It was quite brilliant.. Don't you think so kat?" remus said looking over at the blonde.  
  
"Pathetic Sirius. absolutely pathetic.. But you know what they say about that malfoy girl.." Kat replied, looking some what dazedly at the boy with the shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Oh...?" Sirius said.. his attention and interest now piqued "what do you know about her?"  
  
"Only that every guy that has ever went after her has failed miserably and hasn't dated a girl since. an ice cold bitch, that one is. The only boy she even seems to be friendly to is remus here." Kat said, grinning. "If your looking for a girl Sirius. thee are much more forgiving ones such as myself available."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble kat. but sirius isn't looking to settle down.. he is looking to pull off a prank by destroying someone else.. Lovely how he plays with girls isn't it?" remus said in somewhat of a resentful tone.  
  
"Touche..." Sirius said with a mischievous look at remus., "I do need your help though. I need to know more about her. and you are the only one who can help. I beg you moony.. Please help out your mate.."  
  
Remus stared hard at his muscular friend "Alright.. But you have to promise me one thing. if you go through with this... you cant fall in love with her and you cant hurt her."  
  
"Me fall in love? You must have drank to much butterbeer.. Sirius black does not fall in love. girls fall in love with me. never the other way around, chap. And as far as hurting her goes.. What do you take me as? A heathan. I would never hurt a pretty girl.." Sirius said in his upbeat, somewhat arrogant tone.  
  
"That's not what your reputation says Sirius. there is a Sirius black help line for those who have dated you now.. And a support group.." kat shot at him, laughing.  
  
"I am getting beaten today.. Bloody Christ." Sirius said, "So you will help me then Remus.. Its not like you fancy her..?"  
  
Remus sighed and brushed a tress of hair out of his face. "Yes I will help you.." He finally said.  
  
"Fantastic! Now... kat may I walk you back to your common room? Being the gentleman that I am..." Sirius asked, extending his hand to the pretty girl on his left.  
  
"Of course.." Kat replied placing her hand in his. "Gentleman. good one Sirius."  
  
They left the library and Remus all alone to his thoughts. 'if only you knew Sirius...' he thought, laying his head down in his arms.  
  
"Of all the girls he could have. of all the bloody girls in this whole school.. He picks the that I happen to fancy.. bloody brilliant." He mumbled, "Bloody brilliant" 


	4. Witty, Sharp, Egotistical, Self Involved

Chap. 4.  
  
Sirius walked slowly, lost in his thoughts, back from dropping kat off at the entrance to the ravenclaw common room. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing wrong. Every other girl he had ever went after had given in easily. He had never been rejected. let alone insulted for his methods. There was something very attractive about Drea other than her looks.. Perhaps it was her wit. which amazingly was as sharp as his own. She wasn't the cold hearted wizard that her brother was.. She had substance. and he knew there was some warmth in there. but for him? Sure, he'd had loads of girlfriends in the past.. All beautiful.. All thought to be unobtainable. but yet he. the master, had gotten them. snogged them.and dropped in a weeks time. then he would move onto the next. like a hawk and its prey.  
  
"hmmm... those eyes." Sirius sighed, running a strong hand through his soft jet black hair.  
  
"If I didn't know better Sirius... I would think you were actually falling for her.." James's deep voice echoed off the walls of the empty corridor.  
  
Sirius grinned.. "Prongs.. How nice of you to follow me without saying anything for 10 minutes..; quite creepy don't you think?"  
  
James shrugged and took a large step to catch up with his partner in crime. They were still a ways from their common room and the torches were a bit dim.  
  
"Sirius..." james started looking over at his friend. "You do know that when playing pranks. a marauder must never let his heart mix into matters right? Especially when it involves an enemies sister.. And our legacies at this school are on the line.."  
  
Sirius looked up from his feet and over to james. studying him for a moment.  
  
"Me Sirius black. actually fall for a girl.. You have got to be kidding me james. you know your best mate better then that.."  
  
James gave a relieved smile and eased up the tension in his neck and face. "SO how did it go tonight? Better luck?"  
  
Sirius gave an exhausted smile. " My ego has now been beaten to pulp that you could feed to flobber worms. and she hasn't warmed remotely up to me other then a small glance over he shoulder as she left me in shambles. By shambles I mean utter disbelief that once again I can not get her to want me. let alone get her to let me call her by her first name."  
  
"More challenging then you expected eh?" james asked in one of his superior voices. " Not only has she cut my ego's legs from under it. she has let it fall in utter defeat. the only 2 people that can ever manage that... and rarely at that.. are you and remus... but her. yes her.. she is the first .. not only has she shot me down once god forbid. but twice! Sirius vented, shaking his head.  
  
"It looks like the great Sirius black has finally met his match.." james said. mock triumph in his voice.  
  
They reached the portrait hole and james whispered the password.  
  
"Nicholas de mimsy porpington." the fat lady chuckled and swung open, letting them in.  
  
"Dont worry chap... she'll break.she has to. my reputation is riding on this as well!!" james said, ascending the staircase  
  
"Remus is really close to her.. they are always together doing things.. Always in the blasted library. he's going to help me somehow." Sirius said entering their dormitory.  
  
"I hope so." james replied.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily.. 'tomorrow is a new day.' he thought while undressing and getting into his 4 poster. ' maybe tomorrow will be my day..'  
  
Drea lie awake in her 4 poster thinking.. But unfortunately it was not pleasant what she was entranced with thinking about.  
  
"what does he think he is doing!! Honestly! He has to know who I am. I know all about him and james...and their rivalry with my brother lucius and his prat of a friend, snape. The only one that I can even stand out of any of them is Remus. Why must he associate with such. prats? Although... Sirius doesn't seem to be as bad as most say he is.."  
  
Drea breathed. lost in a stream of never ending thoughts and conflicts. She'd had a boyfriend before.. And a wonderful one at that.. But of course her family had put an end to it all. He was a mudblood .. And her father would never stand for such a thing. love didn't matter to them. only that of following the darklord. Though she was an outcast in the family. she was still bound by the rules that they kept.  
  
"Handsome... quick.. Witty.. But also... arrogant.. egotistical.. Sickenly sweet at times. what was he really playing at.?.. I know his reputation. and the countless girls, whose hearts he's broken. I will not be one of them... a boy like Sirius black will never have the substance, nor the strength to be with me. Why do I care so much about this!! Why cant I get him off my mind. oh bloody barons dirty knickers. this is insane." She thought... looking at the roof of her canopy.  
  
"Give him a chance? Never.. Drea Malfoy is no mans prize or tool in some silly prank. But is it I who is being unreasonable? For I am judging him without even knowing him. I only know by what others have said..and he seem to be nothing like what is heard in the halls and in the whispers of giggling girls. Perhaps he deserves a chance." drea reasoned, silently drifting off to sleep..  
  
She knew that tomorrow Sirius would try again.. And tomorrow just maybe. she would let him see a little bit of what she was really like.. Then again.. Maybe not.  
  
Remus tapped his quill on the parchment.. Trying desperately to concentrate on the task at hand rather then the problems at heart. This was wrong.. Incredibly wrong.. its one thing to play with malfoy and snape... they deserve it... it's a complete other to play with a completely innocent heart.  
  
He shook his head and put away his books and parchment. He obviously wasn't going to get anything done tonight. Whether it was right or wrong what the maruadrs did.. he would be involved.. Always loyal.. No matter what. But what if those you are loyal to.. Are going to hurt someone you are loyal to as well.. 


	5. Reassurance

Chap. 5  
  
There were loud snores to be heard from the 5th year Gryffindor dormitory at 8:00am in the morning, in fact. they might have been the loudest of them all. It was Saturday, overcast, and rather cold around, inside and outside of the castle.  
  
Sirius stirred in his 4 poster.. Rolling from side to side, mumbling something in his sleep as usual. He happened to be caught in that place that is right between awake and asleep. Finally laying to rest on his back, he strained to open his eyes. After doing so he managed to sit up and stare blankly at the curtain in front of him. not quite aware of where he was. Coming to his senses Sirius opened the hangings on his bed to see remus wide awake, reading a book.  
  
Sirius yawned and watched remus for a while, still in a bit of a daze.  
  
"Morning." remus said pleasantly, while turning a page in his book. "Fancy seeing you up this early. what a surprise padfoot."  
  
Sirius let out a tired laugh and a lazy smile. "What can I say. I just felt the need to be. well like you for one.. Plus I had a dream that james beat my brains in with his broom for taking all his chocolate frogs."  
  
Remus laughed and closed the book he'd been reading.  
  
"I 'spose you'd like to know what you're doing wrong. and how to fix it, correct?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind.. God knows I need all the help I can get with her.. she's impossible." Sirius replied, sitting shirtless, with his legs still under the blankets to keep warm.  
  
"alright for one, She doesn't trust easily, and she absolutely hates guy's that think they can get any girl with something so cliché as a poem or a kiss on the hand.." remus started, cracking his fingers and reaching for his wand.  
  
"accio shirt" he commanded, snatching the shirt out of midair as it was summoned.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I really don't know dung when it comes to her do I moony?"  
  
"Not really. she isn't like all your other conquests.. She has substance, depth, passion, a real person and an amazing witch. She wants someone who can match her ability and her wits. not try and win her over with stupid superficial things like you would usually use. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a rose or 2 or something that was thoughtful and from the heart..." remus replied, pulling the shirt over his head.  
  
"Alright so she doesn't want to be won with material things.. but rather something from the heart.. How in the bloody hell am I going to do that?"  
  
"Well I know for a fact that she doesn't trust you... and rightfully so, mate. You know your reputation. you kno what you do to girls. She is not one to be toyed with. She may know how to defend the herself against the dark arts with much ease and talent.. But she knows how to use them just as well. She wants someone genuine and sincere... you in way over your head padfoot." remus said, flipping his somewhat long sandy brown hair out of his face.  
  
Sirius sat thinking for a moment. "I think I have an idea... if I make an effort to get to know her.. and try to cut back on the arrogant things I usually do. I can possibly gain her trust.. And if I gain her trust. her hearts in the bag." He said, his eyes lighting up with a little bit of hope.  
  
Remus sighed and shook his head "You don't really care about her do you? You are honestly only in this for the prank and the glory aren't you?"  
  
" I dont really know....something is kinda different this time.. But who knows.. it could just be gas. The prank is what matters. malfoy and snape will wet themselves they'll be so angry.. Really... imagine finding out that the person you absolutely despise the most... is dating your sister! Its brilliant.. Its settled I'm a genius." Sirius said, a broad grin now covering his face.  
  
He looked as though Christmas had come early this year, and that he'd gotten that new nimbus he'd been yearning for.  
  
"you'll never pull this off.. you're too much of an inconsiderate prat" Remus breathed in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"watch and learn.." Sirius replied, his infamous smile showing brightly. "A new conquest.. A new snog... what a grand year this is turning out to be."  
  
"That's brilliant Sirius... really shows your strong integrity." Remus murmured, getting out of bed and hastily putting on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt.  
  
By this time james had been woken up from his near coma to see remus leave the room in some what of a huff.  
  
"whats gotten into him?" he grunted out, stretching his arms above his head, then proceeding to scratch his head and rub his eyes.  
  
" I have absolutely no idea, james." Sirius answered in a seemingly innocent tone.  
  
James rolled his eyes, letting himself fall back into his pillow. "you're such a bugger sometimes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus found himself walking quickly across the common room towards the portrait hole, his mind filled with problems he'd rather not face.  
  
"Remus?" a girls voice called, from behind him. He stopped and turned around to see Drea walking towards him from the bottom of the girls staircase. She smiled slightly, looking him over.  
  
Remus lupin was a shy boy, with a rather brilliant mind. He was also quite handsome as well... with longish sandy brown hair, soft honey- brown eyes, a beautiful smile, broad shoulders, a somewhat muscular build, and about 6'1 in stature. But remus wasn't who he appeared to be.. He too had secrets.  
  
"Morning.. Care to join me for breakfast?" drea asked, now walking with remus towards the great hall.  
  
"I'd love to." Remus replied, glancing over at her. Something seemed different this morning. He was seeing something he hadn't ever noticed before about her.. She was quite attractive, with her long straight auburn hair, and electric blue eyes.  
  
"how was your night, last night?" Remus continued. Now looking down at his feet.  
  
"Exhausting.. Utterly exhausting.. I cant seem to stop analyzing that damn Sirius black. He never stops does he? He's a persistent little bugger. He's incourageable. honestly." Drea vented, running and hand through her long hair.  
  
Remus sighed, glancing at her, to study the expressions crossing her face  
  
"I Don't know what to do remus.. Should I give him a chance and put all my cynical judgments aside.. Or belive what I hear and continue to turn him down. I'm sorry to say that I usually don't have any trust or faith in people at this day in age. With all that's going on in our world."  
  
Remus knew that she talked of the steady rise of the dark lord in the wizarding world. He cringed at the thought, as they entered the great hall and took a seat at the very end of the gryffindor table. Drea turned to face remus, her eyes a bit clouded and lonely looking.  
  
"Remus.. You know Sirius... in fact you and james potter are his best mates.. Am I just another conquest of the great Sirius black? Or does he really fancy me?" She asked. Her eyes holding his continuously.  
  
Remus felt a breath catch in chest, and his spirits dampened immensely.  
  
'he's my best friend..'  
  
" Sirius isn't the person, who most perceive him to be.." Remus replied "He wouldn't purposely hurt anyone.. Therefore I believe his intentions are pure."  
  
Drea relaxed... and for the first time. remus saw her genuine, beautiful smile.  
  
His stomach churned and twisted... he had just lied for Sirius. as he had done many times before, why did this time feel so incredibly wrong?  
  
"Well.. I might as well give him a chance ." drea said, now serving herself some toast and pumpkin juice.  
  
Remus watched.. Feeling incredibly guilty and nauseous. 


	6. Impressive

Sirius and James headed down one of the lesser known staircases toward the Great Hall to see about some jammy dodgers.  
  
"Honestly mate, what exactly does this prank you're planning, entail?" James asked, trying desperately to get his messy hair to lie down flat.  
  
"Well once I accomplish step 1, I will proceed to have a mad snogging session in the presence of as many slytherin's as possible." Sirius replied, grinning as usual.  
  
"Oh, and how might I ask, are you going to manage that?" James inquired, seemingly interested in the idea.  
  
"Quidditch of course! What would be more irritating to the prat gang than, Me, the brilliant, handsome, fantastic wizard, Sirius Black, snogging their leader's sister in front of the whole school, on a broom, mid air, after we clean their clocks and win the quidditch cup! Seeing as how she is our finest chaser. and I am our finest beater."  
  
"You forgot modest." James teased.  
  
"Well this will all only work out if you in fact catch the snitch instead of malfoy. You can handle that cant you?" Sirius teased back, raising his eyebrow .  
  
"I must admit padfoot, that would be the greatest pay back of all, but I wouldn't be surprised if Drea blasted you off your broom for trying to pull such a stunt."  
  
"Oh I can get away with it. believe me. I will have her heart in the palm of my hand before long." Sirius stated, now thoroughly pleased with himself.  
  
"We're going to be legends." he added, more to himself than to James.  
  
"Only if you don't get yourself torn to shreds first, I 'spect Malfoy will want to bludgeon you after all this.." James replied  
  
"I'd like to see him try, not only will I turn him into the disgusting slug that he is, I highly doubt Drea would allow her brother to injure her beloved boyfriend."  
  
"Right you are." James agreed as they finally reached the great hall. They spotted Remus and Drea sitting at the far end closest to the doors, talking quietly with each other.  
  
"Lo' Remus, lo' Drea" James said sitting down next to the girl with the long auburn hair.  
Sirius took a seat next to Remus, then began to fill up a plate with 20 or more sausages. Drea watched him intently, wondering what in Merlins beard he was doing. He looked up, realizing that there were at least 3 pairs of eyes on him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Good morning... Sirius.." Drea said in an almost pleasant tone.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the witch in front of him. Bloody hell, she had called me by my first name.  
  
"Remus, James, would you mind if I had a moment alone here with Sirius?" Drea asked kindly, staring at both the boys to her left.  
  
"Er. well sure." James replied, standing up. Remus followed in suit as they looked around for somewhere else to sit. They spotted Kat alone at the end of Ravenclaw table, doing what looked like Arithmancy homework. Sitting down next to her, they began to talk chum like, leaving Sirius and Drea to their business. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where is your other foul mate?" Kat asked jokingly, looking up from her parchment.  
  
"I believe he just landed himself another girl" James replied triumphantly.  
  
"The great Sirius Black has done it again.." Remus added in a less than pleased tone.  
  
"Well don't you sound enthralled Rem.. Whats your problem? It's not like he's stealing your soul mate." Kat said, now laughing about the statement with James.  
  
"That's funny, cause drea seems to be stealing yours." Remus replied sharply, now looking directly at kat.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about." Kat said, looking a bit hurt, but still keeping her wits about her.  
  
"Oh stop tying to hide it. You have fancied him for 5 bloody years, ever since you laid eyes on the poor fellow. It's a pity, you may be the only other girl in Hogwarts he hasn't landed, then ripped her heart out. Poor you.." Remus said icily  
  
"Remus. what has gotten into you?" James said in astonishment. This was so unlike Remus to be acting in such a rash hurtful way.  
  
"How dare you!" Kat Shreiked, rising to her feet.  
  
Remus simply watched her, a stone expression covering his face.  
  
Hastily she ripped out her wand, then pointed straight between Remus's eyes.  
  
James watched in shock, unable to move to come to his friend's aid. The whole Hall went silent, watching with every breath, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
Kat glared unfalteringly at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Go ahead Remus. make one more comment.. I dare you." She breathed, her wand arm shaking slightly.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" a voice resounded out of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly Kat felt her legs snap together and her arms bind to her sides. She screamed as she tottered back and forth, then hit the floor with a rather nasty sounding clank.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell!" She screamed, trying desperately to move, but to no avail.  
  
Remus's head snapped around to see Drea on her feet, walking quickly towards them.  
  
"I don't know what you said her her.. but you can be damned sure you better not say it again." Drea said in a low voice to remus.  
  
"You bloody wench!!" Kat screamed again, staring at drea with the utmost spite faring in her eyes.  
  
"Silencio." Drea said in a clear, even cut voice. Kats mouth still moved, but words ceased to come out her lips.  
  
Once again Drea turned to Remus, who was now staring at kat with a pleased look of satisfaction upon his face.  
  
"I would not be smiling if I were you. I know you must have said something you shouldn't have, and was most likely deserving what you were going to get." Drea said sternly, her eyes now locked with his.  
  
"Then why did you stop her.?" Remus asked.  
  
"Her spells tend to go awry when she is rather upset, as I have observed in class over the past 4 years. I wouldn't want to have to carry you up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."  
  
"Ah.."  
  
" She is a very talented witch, but when it comes to dueling, she lacks rationalism." Drea stated. "Now if you don't mind I think I will resume my chat with Sirius."  
  
With that Drea turned on her heel and headed back over to a thoroughly impressed Sirius Black.  
  
"That was Brilliant." He complimented her.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, slightly smiling.  
  
"Now... Remus tells me that I have misclassified you entirely."  
  
"what are you saying Ms. Malfoy?" Sirius asked, trying to contain his smugness.  
  
Drea picked at her plate for a moment, most likely trying to find the right words to tell him this, without completely making a prat of herself.  
  
"You may call me Drea, and I believe I am agreeing to a date with Sirius Black." She replied, setting her fork down and looking at the handsome boy in front of her. The hall hummed with talk of recent events, all stealing glances at Drea and Sirius.  
  
"Excellent, but now on a darker note, what are you going to do about our dear friend Ms. Bristow?" Sirius replied, his famous smile illuminating his face.  
  
"Oh. Right." With a flick of her wand, drea restored kat back to full movement. Her arms sprang from her sides, and she found that her voice had been restored to her. She shot a nasty look at drea , before gathering up her belongings and bustling out of the hall. 


	7. Duel

Chapter 7:  
  
"I am going to go see if I can set things right with that Kat girl, no sense in making more enemies. Lord knows my brother has made me enough." Drea said to Sirius, slowly getting up from the wooden table.  
  
"If you must. But tonight, meet me in the Astronomy Tower. 10:00 pm sharp." Sirius said, a devlish undertone reflected in the statement.  
  
Drea smiled genuinely for the first time that Sirius could remember, as she answered, "Alright. But mind you, pulling anything you know you shouldn't, will land you right where Kat was. On your back with no where to go, and no voice to call for help."  
  
"Sounds like my kind of fun! Sirius called to her as she left the great hall. He smiled to himself, You're mine now. He popped another sausage into his mouth, then headed over to Remus and James to tell them all about his now close to victorious endeavor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dirty little bugger.." Drea laughed to herself as she headed up the stairs, on her way to the library, where Kat would undoubtedly be.  
  
"Malfoy." a girls voice echoed through the empty 2nd floor corridor.  
  
Drea spun around, wand already in hand, scanning for the owner of the voice. She spotted a tall girl with frizzy, long blonde hair, and glasses, glaring viciously at her.  
  
" Bristow. Brilliant. I was just looking for you, I'm sorry if that rather ticked you off in there. I was just watching out for Remus, you know." Drea said, lowering her wand.  
  
"Keep your apologies, Malfoy. You're just like your brother. Vermin. Pureblood scum." Kat whispered in a rather nasty tone.  
  
"Honestly, I never thought you to stoop so low as to use petty name calling." Drea replied, her wand now raised and ready.  
  
"The only thing petty here is you. You don't belong with Sirius, you filthy wench. Go shag Snape, he's your kind."  
  
"You are treading on dangerous ground, Bristow. I suggest you hold your tongue. No wonder Sirius has never taken a second look at you, too cynical, too weak, and too incompetent for his taste, I bet." Drea said scathingly, readying herself for the inevitable duel that was to come.  
  
Kats eyes flamed with anger, her lower lip quivering with hate. Her knuckles were white from the strong grip she held on her wand. The halls were dimly lit and the torches flickered frequently, there was no one to be seen, they in fact were all alone.  
  
"Furnunculus!" Kat yelled pointing her wand directly at Drea's legs.  
  
No sooner than the spell had hit her, giant and extremely painful boils broke out all over Drea's shins and knees. She yelped in pain, but regained her wits and searched her mind quickly for an appropriate spell.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Drea called out in an attempt at a counter attack.  
  
She watched as the hex hit Kat directly in the legs, locking them together. Kat growled, struggling to keep herself from tipping over. She muttered something drea could not hear, but watched as the girl's wand ignited and send gold jets of light towards her.  
  
"Protego!" Drea yelled in defense. The curse was deflected, barely missing Kat herself.  
  
"Incendio!" Kat shrieked, losing her balance and falling to the ground face first. She drug herself out of the way as Drea dove at the floor and began rolling around, trying to distinguish the fire that had been ignited on her skirt.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Drea exclaimed, examining the large hole now apparent in the front of her skirt.  
  
Kat watched as Drea lifted herself off the ground, her eyes now frighteningly dark.  
  
She pointed her wand directly at Kat and said in a rather menacing tone, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Kat felt her wand ripped from her hand and realized her heart rate was increasing drastically as Drea caught the weapon in mid air.  
  
A cold laugh echoed through the halls, sounding sinister and chiding. "Do you really think that Sirius Black has even the slightest intention of keeping you around for more than a week?" Drea glared fiercely at the defeated blonde went on. "Don't you know that you are just another great trophy he can add to his very well assorted collection. He doesn't love you, he never will love you. After all, you are a Malfoy. And a disgraceful one at that."  
  
"Stupefy!" drea shouted loudly, with all the might and strength she could. She watched as Kat's body lifted into the air, glowing red.  
  
Kat screamed as she felt her form rush through the air, then her voice was silenced by the deafening crash that resulted in hitting the stone wall behind her.  
  
Drea stood, almost entranced for a moment, watching the unconscious body of her opponent crumple to the floor in a heap. A great feeling of dread overcame Drea, her face drained of all its color.  
  
What if she's right?... Drea thought suddenly. Her spirits sank considerably as she thought of what she might have gotten herself into.  
  
"No.. I wont be another trophy." She said, as she walked quickly away from the site of the duel, and on to the common room. At 10:00 tonight she would test Sirius Black's intentions once and for all. 


	8. Rendezvous

Chapter 8:  
  
Sirius rummaged around his side of the dormitory looking desperately for a brush. He hadn't used one in ages, so he doubted he would find it any time soon.  
  
"Aha!" he grunted triumphantly, pulling it out of what looked to be a once clean and unmoldy sock.  
  
"That's disgusting mate." James murmured through a mouth full of cake.  
  
Sirius smiled victoriously as he wiped off the rather rampant fungi and continued to brush his hair. He looked in the mirror, surveying himself quickly, then turned to Remus and James, who were now both stuffing their faces with cakes.  
  
"Well??" He asked, holding his arms out so they could get the full effect of his outfit.  
  
"What?" James asked, spitting bits of cakes everywhere, including on Remus.  
  
"What do you think? Dashing? Still casual like I don't really have a care about it?" Sirius asked in a concerned fashion.  
  
James grinned, and then laughed, still spitting crumbs everywhere. He looked Sirius over very carefully, wondering what in the name of Merlin's beard he was shooting for.  
  
Sirius was dressed in his black school pants, a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, his school tie undone and hanging around his neck, and amusingly enough a pair of tan sandals. His hair was tousled and falling all about around his face, flipping out in every direction. While his eyes were a great deal more blue than usual.  
  
"Well. if you want the honest truth, the sandals look rather ridiculous. Other than that you seem to look alright. Why are you so concerned about it?" James finally answered his mouth now dry from hastily swallowing the spongy material.  
  
"Er. well. I'm off now! Don't wait up for me." Sirius said in a rather quick voice, swiftly making to exit the room, only stopping briefly to change his shoes.  
  
Remus and James watched as Sirius exited the room, then turned to one and other.  
  
"Where do you think he's off to?" James asked Remus.  
  
"Haven't a clue." Remus replied looking down at the pile of cakes he still hadn't devoured in front of him.  
  
"Wait, I believe he has a secret rendezvous with the lovely Ms. Malfoy. Which place do you think he's chosen to meet her? Divination Tower?"  
  
"No used that one last week. Possibly the Kitchen? You know how he adores food." Remus replied, trying to act as carefree as possible.  
  
"No, the kitchen is too casual, Sirius is going for a bit more then chatting tonight, I believe. I say the Astronomy Tower. Quiet, romantic, everyone knows that's his favorite place to take his girls." James stated matter of factly.  
  
Remus sighed, picking at one of the cakes with his index finger. He couldn't let this get to him. Sirius had won. He had won without even knowing he had competition. The thing that tormented Remus most, was not that Sirius had gotten the girl,but that he would not have won her over if Remus had not lied for him. If Remus had not lost his nerve and integrity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius walked swiftly through the dark halls of the castle, listening closely for any sudden movement that might get him caught for being out past curfew. He sped up his pace even faster, turning sharply at a staircase and half jogging up it. He turned the corner and ascended another staircase, and then another, and then yes. one more. Finally he reached a large wooden door. He took a deep breath, harnessed his courage and opened it.  
  
"Impressive, right on time for once." A cool but still pleasant voice floated through the air.  
  
Sirius smiled slightly to himself as he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Lumos," Sirius whispered, watching as the room lit up to reveal a rather stunning Drea Malfoy.  
  
Drea too brandished her wand, then proceeded to walk over to where 3 unlit torches sat in the wall.  
  
"Incendio," she murmured, lighting each of the torches, then proceeding to put her wand into the back pocket of her tight blue jeans.  
  
Sirius looked her over, up and down, studying her now apparent figure. She had long muscular legs, curvaceous hips, a rather full-sized bust, and a fairly flat stomach. She wore tight, dark blue Levi jeans, a black starred leather belt, and a black somewhat tight, low cut, tank-top. Something fluttered in his chest, he now had the sudden urge more than ever to sweep this girl up in his arms and kiss her.  
  
"Its amazing what school robes hide." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. He walked across the room until he was less than a foot away from Drea.  
  
She sat on the stone window sill, one knee up to her chest, watching Sirius intently in front of her.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Drea replied. "But sadly enough I have not come here to be your next catch. You still have not shown me anything worth falling for."  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, then smiled brightly, surprising Drea immensely. Without words he walked in closer to her, taking her hands in his, he pulled her up from the sill so that she was now standing in front of him. Only inches between them.  
  
"Sir-" Drea began, but was silenced by something she had never expected. His lips on hers. Almost naturally she kissed him back, for the first time in her life not thinking about the consequences. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Finally they parted after what seemed like an hour. Both a bit winded and Sirius seeming quite dazed but still pleased with himself.  
  
Drea ran a hand through her long dark hair and took a deep breath, gazing up at the stone ceiling.  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked in a smooth, highly pleased tone.  
  
Drea look down from the ceiling and back at the tall dark and handsome wizard in front of her. She blushed a bit while choosing her answer extremely carefully.  
  
"Right, well then.. Seems as though you have shown me something." Drea finally replied, trying desperately not to grin.  
  
"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Sirius asked, living it up as well as he could  
  
"I said I will date you Mr. Black. Alright? Pleased with  
yourself I presume?"  
  
"Thoroughly." Sirius replied, taking her hand in his. His grin was wide and rivaled by none, as he escorted his new girlfriend back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
'On to step two.' 


	9. Good Luck Charm

Chapter 9:  
  
Drea and Sirius entered the common room hand in hand somewhere around midnight. There were only a few people still lingering around. Whispers could now be heard as they crossed the room and stopped in between the two staircases leading to the dormitories. Sirius leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before flashing his all too well known smile and heading up the staircase.  
  
"Goodnight Ms. Malfoy," he called.  
  
Drea smiled, rubbing her hands all over her face. What a night. She looked around the common room, spotting a familiar head of light brown hair and grinned.  
  
"Remus," she murmured, as she headed towards the boy sitting on a plush couch in the now almost vacant common room. She plopped herself down beside him and pulled both her knees up to her chest, then proceeded to wrap her arms around them.  
  
"Well it seems as though I am now looking at the new girlfriend of the infamous Sirius Black." Remus said, hints of trepidation apparent in his voice.  
  
"Amazing isn't it? A girl like me dating a git like him." Drea joked, her blue eyes watching Remus carefully, a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
The room was somewhat dim and now all the wing back chairs and couches were empty, leaving the common room vacant except for them.  
  
"Quite. I never would have imagined you and Sirius I must admit, but as long as your happy.." Remus replied, now staring down at the red and gold carpeting covering the floor, as if it were something thoroughly interesting.  
  
Drea studied him for a moment. It wasn't like Remus to be shy or insecure around her. Something had changed between them, yet she didn't know what.  
  
"Yes, well we have a Quidditch Match tomorrow versus Slytherin; you're going to be there aren't you?" Drea asked, now resting her chin on her knees.  
  
Remus thought for a moment, trying desperately to think of an excuse to get out of having to go. James had told him all about the little plan Sirius had in store for the upcoming match, and frankly he would rather not witness it happen.  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't miss it." Remus finally replied, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Fantastic!" Drea exclaimed, jumping up off the couch. Suddenly she bent down and pecked Remus on the cheek, catching him off guard.  
  
"You do realize that you have been my good luck charm since I made the team don't you?" She asked, her eyes holding his.  
  
"No- Er.. I didn't realize that." Remus stuttered a bit. 'she's your best friends girlfriend.'  
  
"Well I will be thoroughly disappointed in you, if you do not attend tomorrow. Besides, Sirius will want to flaunt our victory over my brother's house with you." Drea replied, now smiling, her eyes sparkling a bit. She loved being around Remus. He was the best friend she'd always wanted, and now had.  
  
' kiss her, you fool.' Remus's conscience screamed at him. He closed his eyes briefly, trying desperately to clear his mind. He could feel Drea's piercing gaze on him. Opening them once more he looked her over, realizing his stomach was now twisting and turning.  
  
"Alright then, I am off to bed. I will see you tomorrow morning, before the game. I will need my famous Remus Lupin pep talk about how I am a brilliant chaser and will do fantastic." Drea said, now turning a bit to leave.  
  
"Right. Well I must prepare a particularly motivating one then. Goodnight Drea.." Remus said, picking up all his school things and setting them into one large pile.  
  
"Goodnight, Remus." Drea called from halfway up the girls stairs, smiling brightly to herself. Funny thing was, she could have sworn she was feeling a bit giddy.. 


	10. Revenge?

Chapter 10-  
  
Drea walked quietly into her dorm and slipped off her clothes, replacing them with pajamas. She examined her almost completely unclothed body in the mirror, spotting the scars from the boils on her legs and the rather gruesome looking burn on her thigh. She wondered when she would be called in to be punished for her actions. Would anyone believe it was in self defense?  
  
She turned up the covers and slipped into bed, turning on her side and falling almost straight into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus sat thinking miserably down in the Common Room. He shouldn't be thinking such things or having such feelings.  
  
For years Sirius had been there for him, understanding why Remus was different and even breaking the law to help him, and now Remus wanted his girlfriend. What kind of loyalty was that? What kind of friend was he turning out to be?  
  
"Mr. Lupin," an older woman's voice said sternly, snapping Remus out of his reverie. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall stepping in from the portrait hole and walking briskly towards him.  
  
"Yes Professor?" He replied, closing his book and standing to greet her. She was an older woman with gray hair pulled back into a tightly made bun, tall, lanky and seemingly thin.  
  
"Have you seen Ms. Malfoy? I would like a word with her." She asked, staring stiffly at the young man in front of her.  
  
Remus thought for a moment, wondering what McGonagall could want with Drea at this hour of the night.  
  
"Yes, she just excused herself to bed. She should be up in her dormitory." Remus said slowly.  
  
"Thank you." She walked quickly past him and up the girl's stairs and out of sight.  
  
Remus sat back down on his couch and opened his book again, trying to take his mind off the matters, questions, and more importantly, the problems at hand.  
  
He heard low voices as someone descended the girl's stairs once again. This time it was not only McGonagall, but Drea following closely behind her. Her face was paler than usual and she hadn't changed out of her pajamas. She wore only a pair of starred blue jimjam pants and a low cut tank top, braless. Remus quickly looked away and sat a book in his lap, as if trying to discreetly cover up something.  
  
Drea did not look at him, nor did she look at anything else, she simply kept her eyes forward and stepped out of the portrait hole. They walked for a while through the rather chilly halls until she realized they had reached McGonagall's office.  
  
McGonagall opened the door and took a seat behind her large wooden desk, clasping her hands together on top of it.  
  
"Please have a seat, Ms. Malfoy." The older woman asked, gesturing to the purple cushioned chair next to Drea.  
  
Drea took a seat and crossed her arms, looking at McGonagall steadily.  
  
"An incident happened earlier today in one of the second floor corridors, we found a fifth year Ravenclaw girl unconscious and moderately injured. " McGonagall started, eyeing Drea suspiciously.  
  
"Her name is Kat Bristow and some of the students claimed that you and she had quite a row at breakfast this morning. Is there anything you would care to enlighten me on Ms. Malfoy?" She finished.  
  
"Yes Professor, Kat and I did have quite a row this morning, but this only resulted because she was threatening injury to one of my mates." Drea replied, sitting up straighter in the rather comfy chair.  
  
"After I unbound her from the petrifying charm I used to stop her from cursing Remus, she stormed out of the hall. I went to follow her to make amends with what had happened and try to explain my actions. She refused to listen to me and in anger and irrational thought, attacked me. The only thing I thought to do was defend myself, which left her.er..rather unconscious, Professor." Drea completed, watching the woman in front of her carefully, now feeling the nervousness in the pit of her stomach.  
  
McGonagall remained quiet for a short while, watching Drea extremely closely now.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, obviously your actions were valid, but I must ask you this question. If it were in self defense, why exactly did you leave her there?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Drea sat for a moment thinking hard. Why had she left her there? But before Drea could answer, the door to the office swung open and in walked none other than Kat Bristow and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Minerva, she insisted she saw you. She wouldn't lie down at all, once she woke up. She marched herself right down here." Madam Pomfrey huffed, glaring at Kat.  
  
"Professor, if I may. Drea is at no fault here, this was indeed all caused by me. I should have known to keep my temper, in fact, being in Ravenclaw as I am. I should have realized she was only being a true Gryffindor by protecting her friend." Kat said, almost pleadingly.  
  
Drea stared at the girl in astonishment; she hadn't expected this in the least bit. Why would Kat do this, unless to obtain revenge?  
  
McGonagall stared at Kat, suspicion very evident in her eyes.  
  
"Right, well if that is what you insist Ms. Bristow, no punishment or blame shall be issued here tonight. You are free to go. Oh and Poppy? I would like a word with you, if you have a minute please." Professor McGonagall finished, motioning for the girls to leave.  
  
They exited the room quickly and shut the door behind them. Kat looked at Drea nervously, wondering what exactly was to be said or done next.  
  
"Why.? I mean. thanks really. but why?" Drea asked coolly.  
  
Kat looked at her feet for a moment before raising her head and replying. "Well.. Er. I believe that it's much more beneficial to me, and my health for that matter, if I have you as a friend, rather than an enemy. I've got quite some nasty bruises from our row earlier today."  
  
Drea grinned. "Brilliant idea. Friends sound much more... healthy to say the least."  
  
"Fantastic." Kat said, veering off to the right and up a different fleet of stairs. "Night then.." she added awkwardly, turning once more and out of sight.  
  
Drea shook her head and continued back to the common room, almost in shock. For the first time in 5 years, she now had a female friend at school.  
  
She reached the portrait of the fat lady and whispered the password, stepping in silently, her eyes watching the ground. She glanced up quickly, as she made her way to the girl's staircase, noticing that Remus was still occupying the common room, but not consciously for that matter.  
  
She felt something in her chest flutter, and realized that her heart had skipped a beat. How incredibly handsome and sweet he was, just laying there. She wanted greatly to walk over and wake him up gently, but decided against it and ascended the girl's stairs. Her feelings seemed to be playing havoc with her mind. Why on earth did her bloody heart flutter? 


	11. Reputations

Chapter 11  
  
Drea rolled over heavily, feeling her mind start to wake from its near comatose state in her bed. She opened her eyes, looking around the still extremely dark dormitory, realizing that today was their match against Slytherin. She shot bolt right up, and quickly climbed out of bed. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a tank top, she left her dorm, not quite realizing that it was only 6:00 in the morning.  
  
She left the common room and walked quickly down the halls, now feeling considerably hungry. Why was she so nervous about today's match? It wasn't like it was her first, not by far. She turned another corner when suddenly she felt her face collide with a foreign arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't my Mudblood loving sister." a cool voice echoed off the hollowed walls.  
  
"Hello Lucius." Drea replied evenly, staring her brother directly in the face.  
  
He had long platinum blond hair tied back into a loose ponytail with cold grayish blue eyes. His stature suggested that he was above all else and his demeanor proved it. He was a handsome young man most would say, but his personality seemed cold and heartless.  
  
"I see you have ashamed the family name once again. Mother will be so pleased to hear what her eldest daughter has been up to these past few weeks." He taunted, smiling wickedly just to spite her.  
  
"I am warning you brother, stay out of my affairs. They do not concern you. Besides, wasn't it you who said that you would rather eat sludge than consider me still your sister?" Drea spat back, glaring bitterly at her so-called brother.  
  
"Yes I do believe I said that, but I can't let you destroy the reputation I have worked hard to maintain for this family. I will not let you bring filth to it by dating a runaway little trouble maker like Sirius Black." Lucius countered warningly, his eyes flashing a bit.  
  
"It is not for you to decide whom I choose to date, Lucius. As far as the family name goes, it can go to bloody hell for all I care... and so can you. See you on the Quidditch pitch. Prepare to lose, brother." Drea answered gingerly, her eyes still locked with his and her hand fingering her wand, just in case. She pushed past him, and continued walking down the hall. Not so much as glancing once over her shoulder as she went.  
  
"Have it your way Andrea, but watch as your mates pay the price." Lucius called after her, following it with a cold, desolate laugh.  
  
Drea walked reached The Great Hall, opening the grand doors to it hastily. Oh how she despised her scumball of a brother. She swore he would be the death of her. Today's match was bound to be a gruesome one, but still interesting all the same. 


	12. Her life

Drea sat down in her usual seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table and started shoveling food onto her plate. Though she was not hungry, she forced herself to eat a few measly sausages and some potatoes. After she finished, she realized that she was one of 4 people up this early and at breakfast.  
  
"This is going to be bad..." She sighed to herself, tapping her fork hollowly against the pewter plate.  
  
Suddenly she realized that she was not yet dressed or even remotely ready for her Quidditch match. Shaking her head, she reached beneath her robes and pulled out a gold and red hair tie, then proceeded to pull her hair back into a tight pony tail. Today's match was bound to be a dirty one. Everyone knew that the Slytherin team never played clean.  
  
Suddenly the magnificent doors leading into the great hall swung open and in marched none other than her new boyfriend and his gang of followers. He smiled once he saw her and of course took the open seat next to her.  
  
"Morning Gorgeous. Ready to play?" Sirius asked while filling up his plate with everything on the table.  
  
"I suppose." Drea replied simply, now looking down at her plate. She was seriously unsure about this match. She knew what a powerful wizard her brother had become, but also how ruthless as well.  
  
"I reckon its time for my usual pep talk now." Remus stated, letting his presence now be known to the table.  
  
Drea looked up and smiled at him. She always enjoyed Remus's pep talks, they were what made her the player she was.  
  
"Right. Go on now. Pep me up." She said, now resting her chin on her hands.  
  
"Alright. I prepared this one specially. Drea. You are a fantastic chaser, but you already knew that. The only thing that could possibly go wrong with this match today is if you let the fact that you are playing your brother ( Who despises Sirius and James) affect how you play. Now.... I suggest that you play with all the vigor and aggressiveness that you usually do, and leave it up to Sirius to knock the bloody hell out of your brother and the rest of his team. I know you can do it, in fact I have seen you do it before, therefore I know you can do it again. So... in conclusion.... Play your game and not his and you will do fine." Remus smiled once he finished and reached across the table to pat her arm.  
  
Drea smiled greatly and thanked him. "You always know the right thing to say Remus. I must say, that was one of your better speeches. You know for a while there, they were some what lacking the peppiness they used to exude."  
  
Drea turned to Sirius and grinned at him almost in a devilish sort of way. He returned the favor and gingerly put his arm around her in a playful way.  
  
"Did I miss something?" a new voice said from behind the couple. A plump sandy blonde hair boy sat down beside serious and gave a grin to the rest of the table.  
  
"Peter, mate, good to have you back. How is that mother of yours? Better I hope." James answered, looking at the boy in front of him.  
  
Peter Pettigrew had left the week before to visit his poor old mother, who seemed to be having health problems as of recently. He was the 4th and final member of the gang that Sirius was apart of.  
  
"She is fine, just missed me I guess. Sorry I was away for so long. Looks like I missed a rather big development." Peter said, now munching down potatoes as well.  
  
"Oh... This is my new girlfriend Drea. She's a friend of Remus's." Sirius stated gloatingly, seeming as though he was very proud of this statement.  
  
Drea looked at Peter Pettigrew with an even face. She neither liked nor disliked him. She really only saw him as the rather magically challenged boy she had to put up with in transfiguration.  
  
"Hello." She said simply.  
  
"'lo" he replied in almost a disheveled manor.  
  
Sirius was now talking with James about one thing or another and Remus had taken to making a castle out of his toast and jam. Drea felt uncomfortable. She wasn't used to having mates to sit and chat with at meal times.  
  
"Right then, Sirius, Drea, are you ready to go?" James asked, standing up out of his seat.  
  
"Yes." Sirius and Drea replied in unison, also standing up.  
  
"Remus, Peter, see you at the match?" Sirius asked, grinning at them in an almost suspicious way.  
  
"Of course.." peter said slowly. "Why wouldn't-"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it!" Remus interjected, cutting off Peter. He would have to explain all of this to him later, when Drea wasn't around to over hear.  
  
James and Sirius nodded, giving the other 2 boys foolish grins, then turned around and began to walk, Drea with them. They walked down through the grounds until they reached the locker rooms. They walked in and Drea veered off from the 2 boys into her side of the changing room. She opened her storage locker and pulled out all her playing gear. Slowly she took off her school robes and put on her Quidditch robes, then her arm pads and gloves.  
  
Her stomach was in knots and she felt as if she was going to vomit at any given time. She new why she was nervous about this particular match, but she cared not to express her feelings. Sirius would be fine. He could face her brother, couldn't he?  
  
She took down her long hair once again and brushed it out with the comb she kept in her locker. Flipping her head over quickly, she pulled all of her hair up into a tight ponytail on top of her head. She had forgotten how long her hair really was until she realized that it reached well past her shoulders and stopped at the small of her back. She thought perhaps that she might needs to braid it or something, but dismissed the idea and continued getting ready.  
  
Finally she pulled her goggles over her hair and let them rest on her forehead. She was ready to play and ready to show her brother that it was not his life, but hers. 


	13. Wills

Drea looked in the full length mirror that hung in the locker room and took a deep calming breath. She could do this, just as Remus had said, she'd done it before, she'd do it again. Confidently she grabbed her broom, (A cleansweep 10, top of the line broom she'd bought with the money she'd earned over the summer holidays), and headed out to the main meeting area of the locker room.  
  
Most of the team was already seated and listening to James talk about the game plan. She took a seat in the back and listened carefully as she calmed her nerves. Lucius was captain of the Slytherin team and of course he was none other than a beater, and a decent one at that. In fact, Drea had learned how to maneuver well on a broom because of the way Lucius would use her as beating practice at home.  
  
'Sirius has played against him... he did fine.... As did James. This is between Lucius and I. He will leave them out of it, wont he?' Drea tried to reason with herself, tried to convince herself that Sirius and James were not in any kind of danger, but it was useless. She knew they were, yet she said nothing.  
  
"All right mates! Win! That's the short and short of the plan. If you cant remember anything else I told you, just remember that!" James bellowed, taking hold of his broom as the rest of the team stood. They all lined up and began their walk out onto the pitch, where they saw the Slytherin team lined up and ready, Lucius at the front and sneering greatly.  
  
"Captains!" A very young referee by the name of Madam Hooch called from the very center of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
James stepped forward as Lucius did the same. They glared at each other, eyeing one another with the utmost distaste.  
  
"Now, boys. I want a clean match, that means your team Mr. Malfoy. I will not hesitate to throw your players out for any misconduct I find worthy of an expulsion. Do you understand? The same goes for your team as well, Mr. Potter. Now, shake hands and we'll get this thing started." She called over the roar of the crowd, looking at both team captains.  
  
"Prepare to lose , Potter." Lucius sneered while extending his arm half heartedly.  
  
"Eat dung, Malfoy!" James shot back, shaking Lucius' arm stiffly. He then stepped back and waited for Madam Hooch to release the balls.  
  
With a flick of her wand the lid to the truck containing the playing balls snapped open and the match was on. Both teams took to the air. Immediately a Slytherin chaser grabbed the quaffle and headed toward the hoops, but was knocked off his course by a very well hit bludger sent his way by none other than Sirius.  
  
Drea swooped in and caught the falling quaffle and sped toward the other end of the pitch, dodging a bludger hit by the other Slytherin beater, Macnair. She was almost to the hoops now, she readied the quaffle in her right hand as she neared, when something struck her in the side. She felt ribs crack in pain and realized that she'd forgotten to watch for bludgers. This was so unlike her.  
  
Still she kept her balance and threw the quaffle as hard and straight as she could towards the left most hoop. Score! Gryffindor 10! Slytherin 0. The crowd roared on the Gryffindor side, as the Slytherin's all booed viciously.  
  
Sirius zipped around continually aiming all the bludgers he could at Macnair and the other two Slytherin chasers and occasionally deflecting some away from his team mates such as James or Arthur Weasley (one of the other chasers.)  
  
James hovered above the rest of the players, scanning patiently for even a glint of gold. Suddenly a whizzing sound could be heard and james immediately did a barrel roll to avoid a stray bludger.  
  
"Sorry about that, mate!" Sirius called as he zoomed by his best friend after the heavy black ball. He reached it with amazing quickness and launched it back down at Malfoy, who was turned the other way. The bludger struck him in the back sending him face first into the handle of his broom. He cursed with rage then whipped around to see Sirius looming above him.  
  
"That dirty little pureblood traitor!" Lucius spat. His mind was working quickly. He had to think of a way to strike a devastating blow to Black's ego.  
  
Meanwhile Arthur Weasley had just scored 2 more goals for Gryffindor, while Macnair had scored Syltherin's first. The score was now 10-30 with Gryffindor still clinging to the lead.  
  
Drea now had the quaffle again and was headed towards the right most hoop, when suddenly she passed it to Arthur, just in time. Because as she did the other Slytherin beater (A rather hideous looking 7th year by the name of Nott) and none other than Lucius, sandwiched her in mid air.  
  
Drea's heart started to quicken, things were about to get a hell of a lot dirtier than she wanted them to be.  
  
"Dear sister... what a predicament you've gotten yourself into. Looks like you and your new mates are going to finish out this match in the hospital wing." Lucius drawled, now holding tightly to her left arm, as Nott did the same on her right.  
  
"Lucius, you're going to pay for the way you play. You have my word." Drea spat back, now realizing they were heading straight for the ground at a less than safe angle of descent.  
Sirius watched from above as Drea plunged towards the ground against her will. He wanted badly to help her but he was caught defending James from bludgers that were still whirling around them. He sent another flying at Malfoy, just barely missing his head by centimeters.  
  
"Bullocks!" Sirius cursed, watching as Malfoy, Nott and Drea were dangerously nearing the ground.  
  
"Prongs! You have got to catch that bloody snitch or else were not going to have much of a team left!" Sirius yelled, doing his best to now defend a rather beaten Arthur Weasley.  
  
Drea knew she was going to hit the ground, in fact there wasn't any way to stop it. She could hear Madam Hooch screaming at Lucius in the background, but that still didn't stop him. Nothing did.  
  
Finally it hit Drea. If she was going to go down, then so was he.  
  
"Have a nice landing, Sister. Maybe I will bring you some dead flowers while you're in the Hospital Wing." Lucius laughed maliciously, now thinking he'd gotten the best of both Sirius and his disgrace of a sister, but he was sorely mistaken.  
  
Suddenly as Malfoy tried to pull up he found that he could not. He looked down at his broom to find Drea holding onto it with all her might. His heart felt as though it had stopped.  
  
"You should've known Lucius, dirty play runs in the bloody family!" Drea spat, wrenching his broom handle toward the ground even more.  
  
And finally they hit the ground. Lucius' broom handle hit first, catapulting him head over heal across the grass. When he stopped rolling he laid sprawled out on his back, looking as though he was unconscious.  
  
Drea hit the ground all most completely sideways, as a result of her trying to correct the path of the broom. She tumbled at first, but her velocity seemed to be much higher than that of her brothers. She hit the wooden barrier of the stadium at a rather high speed and then layed crumpled at the bottom, but still conscious. Her broom was feet away from her, but she didn't have the strength to reach it.  
  
Sirius gasped and felt white hot anger boil up inside of him. He just wanted this game to be over so he could beat the bloody hell out of that little maggot of a Wizard, Malfoy.  
  
He looked up to see James and the Slytherin Seeker streaking after something.  
  
"Merlin, please let James catch it, please."  
Suddenly the crowd went wild when James pulled back and raised his fist in a triumphant way. He'd caught the snitch. The game was over. Gryffindor was declared winner, the ending score being Slytherin 40 Gryffindor 200. But this didn't matter to Sirius. He raced for the ground and dismounted quickly. He reached where Drea lay in a matter of seconds, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. When he reached her he felt his breath catch in his chest.  
  
She was no longer conscious, and there was blood everywhere around her and on her robes. 


	14. Intensities

Remus felt his heart constrict and rushed to get out of the high rise stands. Dumbledore was now down on the pitch and tending to both Malfoy and Drea. They were now on stretchers floating towards the castle.  
  
Finally he reached the ground level, Peter in tow. Sirius was standing with James in some what of a daze watching as his girlfriend was transported across the green.  
  
"Is she alright?" Remus asked as he reached James and Sirius. He looked at them both but neither answered. Sirius was the palest Remus had ever seen him, and he refused to look up from the ground.  
  
"I don't know mate. She didn't look too good when they were putting her on the stretcher. She hit the wall pretty hard. There was a lot of blood around her." James finally spoke up, his voice a little hoarse.  
  
Remus looked away to the barrier that Drea had hit. It didn't look like there was much damage to it, but the blood was evident on the ground and lower part of the wall. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. Her bloody brother would be the death of her.  
  
"Er... maybe you two should go wash up or something and then we could go see if she is going to be alright..." Peter suggested, making a rather disgusted face at the two Quidditch players in front of him. They were both covered in mud and dirt from head to toe, and of course smelled of rampant sweat and soil.  
  
"Right. Padfoot, come on." James exhaled, grabbing Sirius by the material on the shoulder of his Quidditch robes and pulling him towards the locker rooms.  
  
"We'll see you there." Remus said calmly, making sure to keep his temper and discomfort under control.  
  
He and Peter turned around and headed back towards the castle, their walk silent and tense. Remus couldn't help but worry about Drea. Though her injury did not seem like anything more than a few scrapes and a possible concussion he had some sort of a sick feeling in his stomach that he could not shake. Something was intensely wrong with this situation, but still he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Perhaps it was that Sirius had actually been very affected by this recent event and seemed to be showing pure like for Drea. Or maybe it was because Remus's feelings were finally starting to show through the façade he had been holding up.  
  
They got to the hospital wing within a few minutes and walked in quietly. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Malfoy who was still unconscious in his bed. Remus scanned the room looking for Drea, and found her in the farthest most bed. He and Peter walked over and took seats next to her, wondering if she would wake any time soon.  
  
It looked like Madam Pomfrey had healed her superficial scrapes and bruises but there was something different about the way Drea breathed.  
  
After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey walked over to where the boys were seated and tutted disaprovingly as she noticed them. Everyone knew that she hated having visitors in her infirmary.  
  
"If you boys have come to see what damage was done to this poor young girl, I am afraid I do not have time to tell you." She said briskly as she dabbed Drea's head with a wet wash cloth.  
  
"Can you at least tell us what's wrong with her or if she's going to be alright?" Peter asked, his tone a bit annoyed.  
  
"Like I said I do not have-" she tried to say, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Please!" Remus finally interjected, his patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Alright. Honestly." Madam Pomfrey huffed. "She has a collapsed lung that I am trying to mend, but that is giving me a bit of trouble. But don't worry, I'll get the job done. She should be fine within the next few days. And Mr. Lupin, I expect I will be seeing you in here in oh... say 5 days as well?"  
  
Remus nodded silently, as the nurse walked past him and over to where Malfoy was stirring.  
  
"Remus, I'm going to go see what's taking James and Sirius so long. You going to stay here?" Peter asked, getting up from his chair.  
  
Remus looked at him for a moment, then replied, "Er.... Yes."  
  
Peter nodded, giving Remus one last searching look before leaving the hospital wing. Remus sat by himself and watched as Drea slept, there was a gash across her left cheek that hadn't quite healed yet and he found himself wondering if it would leave a scar. There were so many things playing through his mind. So many contradictions and problems.  
  
He knew he had feelings for her. He'd known for ages. He just hadn't ever the courage to express them. He was never put into a situation where he had to tell her or lose her to someone else... until now.  
  
If only he'd spoken up. Sirius would have never gone after her and Remus wouldn't be caught in a situation of morals and loyalty.  
  
Drea's chest rose and fell in shaky uneven breaths. She started to cough and sputter, as if she were trying for just a little more air. Slowly her eyes flickered open and she looked around, still in somewhat of a daze. Finally her gaze fell upon a sandy brown haired boy who was sitting in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Remus?" She asked, her voice hoarse and hard to understand.  
  
Remus glanced up from his lap and looked at the girl lying in the bed in front of him. He smiled slightly, glad that she has finally come to.  
  
"I was wonder if you'd ever wake up. You know, running into large solid walls isn't the sort of thing you can do without practically killing yourself." He said, trying to keep his usual cool demeanor.  
  
"Right. I didn't know that... I just thought I'd fly into that one to give it a try. Pardon me." Drea replied sarcastically, weakly smiling.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Remus asked, as he got up and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Like I've been hit by a train, just great."  
  
"Its always nice to feel like you've been hit by a train."  
  
"Oh yes, you should try it some time."  
  
They both stopped their playful banter and just looked at each other for a moment. Remus couldn't help but have butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly, on a whim, he did something he never ever thought he would do...  
  
He reached out and took her hand in his, and just held it there. Neither of them said a word, they just took in the moment, when they heard footsteps coming down the floor of the infirmary.  
  
Drea snatched her hand away from Remus's but it was too late, Sirius was now standing a few feet away from her bed, staring at the two of them.  
  
"Feeling better, I see." He said lowly, letting the hand that was holding the flowers he'd picked fall limply to his side. 


	15. Trust

Remus immediately stood up to face Sirius. He wasn't quite sure what to say or think; he just thought it'd be better if he weren't so... close to Drea.  
  
Drea slowly sat up in her hospital bed and looked directly at Sirius, fervently avoiding eye contact with Remus. Her breaths were still considerably shallow and she felt weaker than ever, yet still she sat up to face her boyfriend.  
  
"Sirius... this may sound quite cliché, but its not what you think. Honestly." Drea started tentatively, looking him over with her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Well, if that wasn't what I thought it was, maybe one of you should try and explain it, because I must say, from my point of view, things aren't looking all too promising for the 'its not what you think' stance." Sirius replied in a resentful tone as he eyed the two people before him.  
  
Drea looked down. For the first time since she could remember, she felt as though she had nothing to defend herself with, nothing to say.  
  
"Sirius, this is my fault. I was just making sure she was alright. I must have taken it too far, honestly chap, it was nothing. Just a bit of comforting from one friend to another." Remus said, now stepping in towards Sirius.  
  
"Hmmm, well that's funny, because I could've sworn I saw something much more than that. My best mate and my new girlfriend were holding hands and gazing into each others eyes alone in an infirmary right as I walk in. What am I supposed to think? You honestly expect me to believe that it was nothing? You know, I may be an arrogant prat at times, but I'm not a moron, nor am I blind! I know what I saw!" Sirius countered, his eyes full quiet rage.  
  
"It was nothing! Sirius, He's my best mate, as well. It meant nothing, it wasn't anything! Why are you trying to make this into something its not? We're your friends! Bloody hell, I'm your girlfriend... its loony that you'd even think something was happening." Drea exclaimed, her face showing looks of disbelief. "I'm your girlfriend, that means that I am with you... why don't you just believe us?  
  
Sirius looked down at the ground and then shook his head. He didn't know what to believe. He knew what he saw, and it wasnt just a friendly "oh yes, I am so glad you're alright" sort of thing. It was more. But why did he care so much? This was just a prank anyway, wasn't it? He didn't really care about her... she was just another girl. Or so he told himself...  
  
Without warning Sirius turned around and walked out of the Hospital Wing, he couldn't stand there any longer under their stares. He felt as if he were going mad, maybe he was just seeing things, perhaps it was just a thing between friends. He didn't know, and that bothered him even more. Sirius Black knew everything, didn't he?  
  
Remus looked at Drea and shook his head.  
  
"I have to go talk to him or things might even get worse. I'll come back later to check on you. I expect we'll need to talk things over." Remus said, running a hand through his hair and sighing.  
  
"Yes, alright. See you later then." Drea replied quietly while looking down at her bed sheets. She felt guilty, but also somewhat angry. How could Remus do that? Hold her hand when her heart belonged to someone else!  
  
Remus walked out of the Infirmary and quickly made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Asphodel," Remus said to the Fat Lady, waiting impatiently for her to open the portrait. He walked in and looked about for Sirius, spotting him in a far chair at the corner of the Common Room. He had his head propped up on one hand and seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked, pulling up a chair from a nearby table and sitting down in front of his friend.  
  
"Now is not the time to try and explain yourself. I'm afraid I'm not in the mood." Sirius said icily, his grey eyes now holding Remus'.  
  
"Be that as it may, you and I still need to talk."  
  
"Why? Why talk now, when I already know whats going on. I'm no fool, Remus. I can see that she likes you. I don't hold this against you, don't worry."  
  
Remus looked down and then around the common room, taking a deep breath. He felt sick to his stomach and like he was short of breath. Sirius was his best friend. He'd done anything and everything he could to ease the pain Remus had to deal with in his life. In fact, Sirius Black was the best friend anyone could ever imagine. Still, all this didn't change the fact that they both wanted the same girl.  
  
"Sirius, I'm afraid it's the other way around." Remus said quietly.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, his voice a little louder than Remus tended to like.  
  
"I.... erm.... Well, I fancy her. Not the other way around."  
  
"You fancy her? Bloody hell! This just has to be the best damn day to grace Hogwarts in 10 years!!! Thank you Merlin for making this day so grand for me to live!" Sirius exploded, standing up from his chair and throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
He looked dangerously at Remus and finally whispered "You were my best mate..." then he turned and walked up the stairs towards the boys dormitories.  
  
Remus ran both hands through his hair at once and took a deep breath. "Brilliant. Looks like I'll be sleeping down here again tonight." 


	16. The Things We Feel

Drea laid quietly in her hospital bed contemplating the events that had occurred in the past 24 hours. Her chest ached badly and she could tell that she had rather bad bruising on it. She felt almost sick to her stomach thinking about the way Sirius's face had dropped into a sad disbelieving smile. She always ended up hurting others, even though she never intended to.

She now began to think about Remus and all that went with being his mate. She hadn't any idea before today that his feelings for her were more than that of a friend's. She remembered the very first time she had met him; it was only a year ago or so. She had always known who he was as well as she knew of Sirius, James and Peter, but never had she talked or made herself known to any of them. She was one to sit in the back of the classroom and keep to herself most of the time. She'd been brought up that way, you could say, though it was not by her choice.

She had been sitting in the library, reading a book on the technique of being a chaser in the game of Quidditch. (After all, she had been playing the position for years.) It was by chance that she had met him, he happened to trip over her book bag and land smack on his arse, knocking her and her chair over at the same time. They both laid there on the floor for a minute, absorbing the shock of what had just happened.

Then Remus got up quickly and muttered many apologies as he helped her up and then righted her chair. They got to chatting and ended up talking for hours on end that night about all sorts of things. From there on out they were mates, but mostly only ever speaking to each other in the library or a few words here and there during classes and meals. Though, they frequently owled each other over the tiniest thing, from Remus having an itch to Drea feeling tired.

Then Drea met Sirius... and everything had changed. Though her and Remus seemed to have grown closer in the time that she had been involved with Sirius, she'd never really gotten the idea that Remus fancied her. Atleast she knew now.

"I'm with Sirius..." she breathed to herself, unsure of what she was feeling.

She couldn't quite make out what she was feeling. She knew that she felt something for Sirius, he'd shown her something she hadn't ever seen before in someone that night in the astronomy tower. He treated her well, he seemed to be genuine about his intentions, but still she couldn't help but wonder what was there with Remus.

It was once said that best mates make the finest lovers, for they already truly know who you are and still love you all the same. Remus fit into this category. He knew her likes and dislikes and even listened to her horror stories about her and Lucius when they were children. He knew that she had a dark side and wasn't one to be reckoned with, but also enjoyed softer things such as deep conversations and quirky little things any girl would like.

Sirius hardly knew her. He only knew what he had seen on the outside and the very little that she had let him see of her on the inside. He liked her for the person she seemed to be, but that person was somewhat of a lie. Her tough front was just that, a front. Yes she was a tough girl, but not as entirely tough as she played herself off to be. Yet still, she was intrigued by his cocky personality and bold witty demeanor. He made her laugh constantly, and always was uplifting to be around. He was the bad boy with a good side that every girl dreamed about...

She wanted to talk to Remus, in fact she needed to. She desperately wanted to know exactly where they stood and what he felt. She almost knew now that things would never be the same between he and her from here on out. The tiniest of events had made sure of that....

Sirius sat at the edge of his 4 poster with his elbows propped up on his knees and his face in his hands. He couldn't understand why all of this was bothering him so much. It was all just a game wasn't it? A simple prank that he would soon be finished pulling off and then could drop her like every other girl he'd ever been involved with.

Still, he couldn't let go of the fact that his best mate was now competing for her too. Sirius Black had never in all his years, ever had to compete for a girl's heart. It was unheard of in his world. He got what he wanted.. when he wanted it. Simple as that.

But this time around there was something different, much to his dislike , he could almost swear he was falling for her too....

"So... The game is on." Sirius whispered to himself, falling back on his bed. Maybe this time he would play for real... instead of for play. Maybe he would play to keep her heart this time, instead of just using it.


End file.
